


Consequences of Mouthing Off

by Jandeera



Series: Blood of the Covenant [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jandeera/pseuds/Jandeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between the Captain and his youngest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Mouthing Off

"Corner! Now!"

"But!"

"Corner!"

"I didn't..."

"Corner!"

"Cap..."

"d'Artagnan! Corner! Now! And NO talking!"

"..."

"Face towards the corner lad, you seem to be a little out of practise with this."

*****  
"Alright, lad, come here. Can you tell me what this morning was about?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that properly, care to try again?"

"No."

"Ah, short and abrupt. Athos warned me about this mood. Do you know what he recommended to fix it?"

"You can tell him where he can stick..."

"None of that now! Your brother was only trying to help."

"Help get me into trouble maybe."

"He loves you."

"He's as bad I am at getting into trouble. Why isn't he here? What have I never seen him here?"

"He's been better since you arrived. Wanting to set a good example, I think. Or at least not wanting his baby brother to see him after being turned over my knee."

"I'm not a baby."

"No, not exactly."

"Captain!"

"Compared to the others you are. You still have a lot to learn, and yes, everyone is treating you like a toddler taking his first steps, but it's only because it gets a rise out of you. Stop reacting, and they might tone things down after a while."

"I suppose."

"Good. Now get out of here. And don't let me catch you mouthing off at anyone in Gascon again. Next time I will use the soap."


End file.
